Inner Souls
by HarukaRulez
Summary: UlquiorraXOC Haruka, the OC, and her roommate Silvea are starring in this fic also their adopted brother, Korine . It tells of Ulquiorra and Haruka's love affair. Rated for violence, graphic scences and language.
1. Chapter 1

(HarukaRulez:Well hi people this is my fisrt ever fanfiction so don't be to hard on me i don't own any of the characters except for Haruka and Silvea but i don't really own Silvea my best friend Suki does but that's not the point she let me use her in this story so yeah i guess i own her for this story so there.....umm anyway i know Aizen isn't orihime's dad but my friend thought it would be a good twist so she told me to go ahead and remember this is a fanfic and i as the author control what's going on so yeah i hope you enjoy ^_^)

* * *

Intro 

Hello, I'm Haruka Inoue. I have a twin sister, her name is Orihime Inoue. We live alone because our mother and brother died six years ago. We never knew our father. We knew his name because our mother, Tsunami, had talked about him a lot. She often said that i looked like him. My father was Sousuke Aizen. Even though I never go to meet him I still feel that he's watching me. I swear that I will find him again one day.

I have dated just about every guy in school but none of them saw me for me. They just want to say that they dated the freaky wolf girl. I was born with sharp nails that looked like claws. My canines were longer and sharper than most, appearing to be fangs. Not to mention the fact that I growl and sometimes howl at random times. It creeps people out. At the moment, I'm dating Ichigo Kurosaki. I think of him more as a brother than a boyfriend but... I just can't force myself to break the relationship that we have. God, what's wrong with me? Why can't they love me...?

* * *

Chapter One 

It was a normal, boring Friday at school. Ever since that Rukia girl came to school I've been seeing less and less of Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, and Uryuu. I've been very lonely lately. Besides that, I've been seen weird creatures that all have weird bone masks on their faces. Even stranger I think I saw Ichigo and Rukia wearing some odd-looking black robe thing. It remeinded me of the old-fashioned kimonos. They were yelling at one of those creatures. I think they called it a hollow, whatever that is.

Man could this day get any worse? After school I went to the art shop. My best bitch since birth, Silvea Stone, and I work there. Silvea and I get along wonderfully. I don't know if I could live without her. As I got to the shop, Grandma greeted me with a small wave and a kind smile. (A/N: And no, Grandma is not her real Grandma, Haruka and Silvea call her that. She's just the shop owner. She acts like their grandmother.)

I smiled back to show her I saw her. Sometimes, I can miss things like that. As I went to put on my uniform I bumped into Silvea. "Oh hay Silv." (A/N: Silv is Haruka's nickname for Silvea that or just to be mean. Or just to joke around she calls her stoner since her last name is stone. Silvea's nickname for Haruka is Ruka-chan)

"Hiya Ruka-chan what's up?" she replied.

"Oh the usual school and other boring stuff."

"Ah, I see. Well we got an order for your special gothic purple paint."

"Oh ok I'll get to mixing the paint then."

"Mm…kay. I'll stay at the counter then."

"Ok fine, then," she says in an annoyed voice. "Lolz, just kidding." I laughed. While mixing the paint, I began humming the tune of Just Dance by Lady Gaga.

"Stop singing back there, Haruka!" Silvea yelled from the main shop area.

"God, Silvea, you never let me have any fun!" I said in a whiny voice, pouting.

"Of course not!" Silvea yelled back, smirking.

"God I love you Silv………"

"Aw, gross, man!"

"Oh shut up Silv stop being so mean. Silv, I thought you loved me too." I pulled the puppy dog pout.

"Oh you know I'm joking..."

"Yes, I know..." Silvea glomped me and starts to give me a noogie.

"AHHH!!!! THE LOVE IT BURNS!!!!

"ILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOU!!!"

"AHH MAKE IT STOP!!!!"

"LOLZ FEAR ME!!!!!!"

"Girls what are you two doing out there?!" Grandma calls from the office.

"Nothing, grandma" we say in sync.

"Okay, well, then I better to catch my flight, now. I love you girls." She came out, smiling.

"We love you too grandma!" we again speak as one.

Silvea and I sat down on the counter. Suddenly, Ichigo runs in and kisses me full on. He stopped to catch his breath before saying, "Haruka, I'm so sorry! I've been neglecting you!"

"Oh that's ok Icchi (A/N: Her pet name for him) "

"Haruka, I love you, but I have a feeling you don't feel the same... please talk to me."

"Oh Icchi...." I said as I started to cry. "I think of you as more of a brother I'm so sorry." I started to cry harder. Ichigo hugged her softly.

"It's okay, Haru-chan, if that's how you feel…but I'll always be here for you, okay…. I love you, so that's why I'll do this… just for you… Can I ask you to do something for me?"

"What is it Ichi?"

"Please just smile and be happy for me."

He began wiping my tears away with his thumb as I smiled and said, "That...That I can do, Icchi, I promise you."

"Good, well, I have to go now see you Haru-chan."

"Ok see you Icchi." Silvea had gone into the back room to give us some privacy. Since Ichigo left I decided to call her out. "Silvea, you can come out now."

"Yeah yeah I'm coming….. Hay Haruka what's with this new painting?"

"Which one?"

"The one with two guys that have some weird bone like crap on their face and head. And they got some weird laser shit coming out of their hands... well one's hand the other one's **pointer** finger."

"Oh _that_ one well I had a dream last week so I started drawing that I just started painting it Wednesday."

"Oh it looks really cool."

"Thanks…You really think so, Silvea?"

"Oh no problem and of course! I love your artwork, it's just so amazing. Sometimes it's just creepy, _butinacoolway_."

"Oh, well, thanks," I replied sarcastically.

* * *

Haruka:well that was a fun chapter don't you think Silv?

Silvea:Yeah fun i hardly got any screen time

Haruka:oh stop complaining you get alot more in the next chapter

Silvea:Realy!? YAY! 83

Haruka:Silv stop smoking

Silvea:I DO NOT SMOKE THAT'S YOU!!!!

Haruka:and lets keep it that way.....Please read and review thank you for putting up with silvea...

Silvea:Hay!

Haruka:and me I was going to say and me

Silvea:well that's ok then

Haruka:-.-'

(A/N: This is it until I can get a good review... Otherwise, you're screwed. *insert evil laugh*)


	2. Chapter 2

(HarukaRulez: Hello again! New Chapter! XD

* * *

Chapter 2:

"So... where shall we go for dinner tonight, Haruka?" Silvea asks.

"Hmm... How about that sushi place down the street?" Haruka replied, grinning.

"Yes, perfect!" Slivea chirped.

"Yes, Silvea, you can have the Eel sushi..."

"Sweetness!!" Then Silvea abruptly turned serious. "Tell anyone about me being hyper and you shall die."

"Okay, okay. Calm down. I wasn't planning on it. How about we leave in half an hour?"

"Mkay!"

We worked for the rest of the time, painting and sorting supplies. "Ready to clean up, Silvea?"

"Yeah, yeah just a sec... okay?"

We arrived at the sushi bar soon after, Silvea drooling at all of the sushi. As soon as it was paid for, Silvea began stuffing her face.

"Geez, slow down Silv, before you choke," I said in a dull tone.

Silvea rolls her eyes, saying, "Yes, mother, dearest."

I replied sarcastically, "Ha, ha, bitch."

Silvea, changing the subject, asks how it went with Ichigo. "Oh, yeah, he took it okay."

"Okay? Okay?!" Silvea replied, forgetting about her sushi for the moment and leaning forward.

"Well… he took it better than Kai did."

"Oh, yeah, I remember Kai." Just at that moment, a man with spiky, dark blue hair, and dark grey eyes approached us. A nametag spelling out "Korine" was attached to his white shirt.

"Hello. How are you today?" he asked, a completely fake smile on his face.

"Umm… okay?" Silvea said, leaning away from the stranger, towards me.

"We're doing fine. May I help you with anything sir?" I asked calmly.

"Well… it's my job to help you. I'm a waiter…"

_Smartass…_I thought to myself. Korine gave me a funny look, not saying anything.

"Ummm… Could you get us some… like… soda or something?" Silvea asked.

"Sure!" Korine replied chirpily, the fake smile in place again. "What kind of soda would you like? Or… lemonade?"

_We asked for fricken' sodas… I want a pepsi._ Smartass (A/N: Korine – belongs to my brother) looked at me again, a slight frown adorning his lips.

"Is chocolate a soda?" Silvea asked.

"No, but I did make chocolate-flavored soda…" Smartass replied.

"Sweet! Can I have some?"

"Ehhh… Sure?" Smartass went away for a minute, bringing back two sodas. One was chocolate brown, bubbling like any other normal soda. The other seemed to be a pepsi. "Does this work for you two?" He said, handing them to their respective owners.

"Sure…" I said, wondering why he knew to get me a pepsi.

"Ummm… so… anything else?" the strange man asked.

"Nope!" Silvea yelled and let me tell you it was loud

We paid and left, heading back home. One of those creatures appeared in front of us, although Silvea didn't notice. She could see them, I knew. She was just being a ditz and not noticing the giant, screaming monster in front her.

Suddenly, that waiter-man, Smartass, appeared. He pulled out some weird lookin' black sword thing.

From my side, Silvea said, "Hee hee, it's a sword."

I backslapped her. "Idiot."

"Owie, that hurt."

Smartass looked back at us, frowned and turned back to the monster thing. He held up his sword and a weird red light came out from the tip, destroying the creature's mask.

" Hehe... it came...out of the tip."

I wacked Silvea again. "Just shut up, please, you hentai."

"Ow! Mommy that hurt.....AND I'M NOT A HENTAI THAT'S YOU!"

"Damn straight! And let's keep it that way," I replied smirking and thinking of nice images...nice **_graphic_ **images

"ewww" Silvea said while cringing

"Hehe..." I said totally lost in the _hott_ images in my mind.

Then what's his name again I can't always call him "Smartass"

"Hmm... thinking..."

"OH RIGHT!" I yelled with out thinking much of it to my side Silvea who was still rubbing her head looked at me like **_I _**was insane

I went over to Korine and said, "Thank you very much Korine, but may I ask.....JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHT WAS THAT THING!!!?"

"Ummm... I don't know?" Smartass said, backing away. His sword disappeared in poof of black smoke.

Silvea, from far behind me chuckled and said, "Hehe... Black fart..."

Ignoring Silvea, I attacked the dumbass, pushing him to the ground. _Hehe... New name. _"Boob suffocation!"

"Ahhh!!! It burns! Help?"

"What are you, gay?"

"Mayyyybbbeeeee..." He looked left. "No.... I'm bi."

"So then the boobs shouldn't burn."

"I don't like boobies. I just like..." He coughed. "Nevermind."

"No, what?" I pushed my chest closer to his face.

"Sex with girls is easier." He grinned pervishly.

"Your point?"

"None at all."

"What about me?" Silvea said from the backround.

"Well that's impossible," we monotoned.

"Hey! That's not-. Wait... What did you mean, anyway?"

"Dumbass," I looked down at Korine. "Stop copying me! No you! No you! No you! No you! No you! No you! No you! No you! No you! No you! No you! No you! No you! No you! No you! No you! No you! No you! No you! No you! No you! No you! No you! No you! No you! No you! No you! No you! No you! No you! No you! No you! No you! No you! No you! No you! No you! No you! No you! No you! No you! No you! No you! No you! No you! No you! No you! No you! No you! No you! No you! No you! No you! No you! SHUT UP ALREADY!"

"Good. Augh!" He wouldn't stop.

"Shut up you guys!" Silvea yelled. "We gotta go home! Well, at least, Haruka does. "

"Umm... Can I go with you? I'm... uhh... wanted." A girly scream is heard in the backround.

"Fangirls! Run!" Silvea, Korine and I run to our apartment. I locked the door behind us.

Walking inside, I saw Orihime sleeping on the couch. I walked over, gently kissing her forehead and tucking her in. Korine took the guest bedroom, Silvea went to her own and I headed to my shower.

As the bath water warmed I mulled over my newest memories, going back to a nice dream that I had recently...

_I was sitting in a plain white room with a very odd looking man standing in front of me. His cold, green eyes scrutinized me. I looked at his white pants, my eyes widening when I saw a rather large bulge. He approached me slowly, studying my every expression. I soon hit the wall, finally noticing I was backing away. _

_Immediatly, his lips smashed into mine. I gasped, feeling his large 'problem,' rubbing against my leg. His tongue slipped into my mouth and tried to coax my own out to play. He pressed against me and I felt soft, cool hands running up my shirt. They slowly made it to my bra and-._

I woke up. I shook my head from my daydream, stepping into the tub. My bath lasted an hour, my mind lingering on my... er... dream. I felt tired enough so I walked over to my bed, passing out. I didn' t bother to put on clothes.

* * *

Silvea:What do you mean "little problem" that "problem" is huge

Haruka:HOW WOULD YOU KNOW *blushing badly*

Silvea:I don't I'm just guessing by the look of it

Haruka:DUDE!!!!!

Silvea:Well i'm just saying.....any way yeha i got more screen time like you said i would

Haruka:*over the shock* well yeah I promised I would i i ever not keept my promise

Silvea:welll there was that time where......OMFG I JUST REMEMBERD!!!!!!

Haruka:What now?

Silvea:WHAT WAS THAT THING ABOUT YOU SMOKING!!!!!!!

Haruka:I WAS JOKING WITH YOU!!!!! _"no not really i do but you shall never know and i only do it out of stress"_

Silvea_:_Oh ok then well see you next time veiwers and please review and make Haruka happy then mabye she won't hit me as much.

Haruak:*SMACK*

Silvea:OWWWIE!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

(HarukaRulez:Hay friends sorry Ulquiorra hasn't shown up yet and sorry i'm really busy lately but as you can see i updated so i'm not dead that's a good thing right and back to the first subject Ulquiorra showes up in the next chapter i promise you i don't know when i'll start the next chapter but i'm working on it ok so give me some time and i'll get that up hopefully sometime this month thank you for your time)

* * *

I awoke the next morning and, tiredly, walked out into the hall towards the kitchen. My towel slipped from my hips and I barely noticed, ignoring it (as I was still in a daze from my hardcore 'dreaming') as I headed into the kitchen. Upon entrance, a waffle (covered in syrup) said 'hello' to my face.

I let the sticky thing slide down my face until it fell off, clawing it towards Korine before it hit the floor. He dodged with relative ease, pissing me off further. "Why did you dodge if you knew I was there!" I shouted in fury.

"Well, I knew you were there and that's exactly _why_ I dodged. I _could've_ used it as ammo, but I was too lazy and _then_ I'd have to wash my _hands_… and it would just be a mess. So I let it hit you to provide amusement," He ended with a half-sarcastic, smart-aleck tone. I really shouldn't have been surprised at Silvea's peals of laughter, but I was.

On impulse, I grabbed two more waffles from a surprisingly good-looking pile of sticky, syrup-covered breakfast-meal wheat-things (was that _really_ Silvea's cooking?) and rapid-fired them straight at the amused two. They quickly took cover behind the table, Silvea flinging jam at me with a spoon. By the time we'd finished (I assume Korine was reading yaoi manga the whole time) there was no food left for breakfast (not including the food on Korine's [who'd ignored the stuff flying at him] and Silvea's clothing and my naked skin).

"Aw!" I said as I realized that I was really hungry and now I had to take _another _shower. "Well… I'm gonna go over to Orihime's place for breakfast," I announced, storming out of the room with an angry, growling stomach.

"Wait! I'll come too!" Silvea cried, chasing after me. Korine stood there a few moments before deciding, "what the hell," as he followed. It took him a very short while to catch up with us.

"So… why are you coming, Smart Ass? It can't be to see Orihime's huge boobs, can it?" I asked, trying to get on his nerves."

"Of course not. As wonderful of pillows that boobs make, I'm going for food, seeing as you wasted it all by decorating our clothes… Oh, you did put some on."

"Yes, I did you ass."

* * *

We reached Orhime's place quickly, Korine and I (well, not so much _Korine_ per say) ignoring Silvea's comments on every guy who walked past us's "hotness". "Orihime!" I called as I entered the familiar house, "you don't mind if we have breakfast here, do you?" Silence. "Orihime?"

"She's probably not here right now…" Silvea offered, sensing my concern.

"That's odd…" I muttered. "She's usually home at this time… and she would have told me if she was going anywhere important…"

"Who cares? We have food!" Silvea chirped, rubbing her cheek upon a massive piece of bread (really, that thing was three feet long!). Ignoring her antics, I checked every room, noting that there was no _sign_ of her at all. The place felt… unlived in.

"Guys… we have to go find Ichigo."

"Why do we need strawberries? We have cherries," Asshole questioned.

"No, no… Ichigo's a person. Oh, your new nickname is asshole, Asshole." He glared at me, though he said nothing. "And we need to find him. I'm sure that he knows where my sister is."

"_Really _now?" Asshole put in.

"Yes, really. Now get your fat ass up so we can go find Ichi." I pulled him and Silvea away from their food, though they grabbed a bunch of it to carry with them. We headed over to Ichigo's house in hopes to find him and, luckily, we were rewarded.

* * *

As soon as I saw him, I yelled, "Ichigo! Where's my sister!?"

"Uh… What?" His face was red and he was sweating, proof that he _knew_ and didn't want to tell me. He soon started talking as his face was met with my fist. "She's… uhh… kidnapped?"

"_**SHE'S WHAT?!**_" I screeched. He flinched, backing away. "You're taking me to her, right now, and I won't take no for an answer. If you even _hint_ at a no, I'm going to have _him_ kill you." I jabbed my finger at Korine, who was busy staring at a rather large picture of Ichigo's mom. Specifically, her boobs.

"Huh?" He turned away from the picture, to be hit in the face by Isshin's fist. "Damn it! What the hell?"

"Stop staring at my wife that way, you bastard!" Korine blinked before he pointed to himself.

"But… I don't like women that way. Her boobs just look like they'd make good pillows, is all. Really, what else are boobs for?"

Isshin's eye twitched as he shook his head and walked away. At that time, Silvea decided to speak up. Never a good thing. "They're good for feeding babies!"

"Oh, shut up, Silvea! Now's not a good time for jokes!" I snapped, though I couldn't help the half-hearted chuckle that rose from my throat.

"Alright, I'll take you to Urahara's place. But-"

He was cut off by Korine, who inquired: "Urahara? As in… Urahara Kisuke?!"

"Yeah… so?"

"_LET'S GO ALREADY!!_" And he was gone.

"Do you even know where you're going?" I called to him, knowing that the weird-o could probably still hear me.

"No…"

And there we were, Chad, Uryuu, Ichigo, Silvea, Korine and I. All at Urahara's place. Or rather, underneath the place. We were going to go rescue my sister from some evil guy's clutches.

With a signal from Kisuke, we jumped into the warp hole. Well… except Korine… he was making out with Kisuke a minute before he somehow appeared with us (though the portal had already closed).

* * *

Haruka: So Orihme has been kidnapped by some guy right Ichigo?

Ichigo: U-u-um y-yeah

Haruka: And who's fault was that?

Ichigo:Ah.....i don't really know?

Haruka: OH THAT'S IT!! -pounces Ichigo and beats him up-

Silvea: YAY HARUKA HIT SOMEONE OTHER THAN ME FOR ONE THANK YOU REVIEWERS IT WORKED!

Haruka:Silvea i know you're able to be serious so can you please do that now?

Silvea:y-yay anything Haruka sorry.....Hay readers and reveiwers let's help Ruka-chan find her sister i don't like her when she's depressed/angry it's a bad combo and it sadly makes me serious so if you like my mega gooffy-ness LET'S GET ORIHIME BACK!

Haruka: That's not for afew chapters i think -is in emo corner-

Silvea: OH NO YOU DON'T! SORRY FRIENDS I THINK HARUKA IS DONE FOR THE DAY SO PLEASE REVIEW AND GET HER OUT OF THIS THIS EMO STATE! SILVEA DON'T LIKE!!!!!!! DX


	4. Chapter 4

Well. We're in Las Noches now. It's… rather boring. I mean… Ichigo won't let me fight 'cause I'm a girl and… Fuck. Stupid not-espada. Oh, it's dead.

"Go Ichigo!" I shouted at him. He grinned and waved at me as I ran over. I high-fived him as we started running in the forward direction. 'Cept Ichigo picked me up. Fucker.

"Put me down! You asshole!" I began beating on Ichigo's back ('cause he put me over his shoulder) which made him trip. At least he didn't fall on poor Nel. I looked up from my place on Ichigo's back (he's actually rather comfortable) to see the man I had sex with in my dream. "Hey! You're the guy I had sex with in my dream!"

* * *

He stared at me blankly and Ichigo, from under me (I have to lol at the way I thought that…) shouted, "Wha?"

Promptly, we all stood and Ichigo assumed a battle stance, glaring at the really _really_ hot man in front of us. I mean… He _was_ the hottest man alive… I've seen him naked, after all. I should know. He may be larger, though. He's… taller than my dream.

'Kayso, he kicked Ichigo and the strawberry went flying through a shit-ton of all these huge-ass pillars. Which would be funny, 'cept for the fact that I kinda liked Ichigo. As my elder brother, of course. But, anyway, he was injured.

And then Sex-God grabbed me, said, "I'll be waiting for you." And we just disappeared. Well, I assume that that's what Ichigo thought, 'cause I couldn't see a single thing while we moved and then we were standing in front of this weird guy with slicked-back brown hair and a big, over-confident smirk on his face.

Sex-God (as I have so rightly dubbed him from now and forth) put me down and said, "I have brought her, Aizen-sama." He bowed and

* * *

rose again, staring at me expectantly.

"Aizen? Where have I heard that before? And… why does he look familiar?" I shouted at them. Aizen's smirk widened and he looked at me with complete amusement.

"Do not fear, Haruka. You are safe. Come, girl, I've something to show you." He motioned with his outstretched hand. I, not wanting to get killed before I _actually_ had sex with Sex-God, followed obediently. "So, what's this about you dreaming of sex with my subordinate?"

"Uh…" My face burned like somebody put the sun on it. _Damn mind-reading people_. "I … didn't mean to?"

He chuckled. "Well, I suppose it's alright, because he hasn't done anything. Yet."

"What are you, my father?"

* * *

"Hmmm…" I glared at him. He just smirked and kept walking. "This will be variably painful, dear. But you'll survive. After all, you're _my_ daughter."

"WHAT?" And then there was this huge white wall on all five (including the roof) sides of me. And… it was black. (And I don't get how white turns black…)

* * *

Sivea: WHAT I WASN'T IN THIS CHAPTER WHY?

Haruka: Cause i didn't put you in that's why you ran off with Renji it's not my fault

Silvea: ~blushes~ Uhhhh oh right

Hark: Oh i knew you liked Renji you make it so obvious so it wasn't hard

Silvea: What n-no i'm not that obvious......am i well look at you calling some guy sex god what's with you you seem so out of character?

Haruka: What no i don't..... you know what bite me i don't need this from you ~sticks out tongue~ damn i'm acting like you now

Silvea: ~laughing~ hahaha yeah you are anyway onto the next chaper!

Haruka: ~sigh~ fine


	5. Chapter 5

Oh my god. It's white again. Oh, wait. That's a person. … IT'S SEX GOD! "Hiii…." I mumbled at him.

He glanced at me, said nothing and continued walking (judging by the bouncing that happened less than every five seconds). "Where are we going? What's your name? You're not allowed to have sex with me yet. We haven't had our first date. I'm not that easy!" I wagged my finger at him. "What's your name? What are you? Why's there a hole in your throat? What's with your make-up?"

* * *

"You talk too much."

"YAYYYYYYYYYYYY YOU SAID SOMETHING!" He winced at my loud voice, glaring at me again.

"Do you ever shut up?"

"Of course not, stupid. But you're damn sexy, so it's okay. When are we going to have sex?"

"Preferably not."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT? Nooooooooooo! You _must _have sex with me, like my dream! It's required of you as my … father's subordinate?" I paused in my ranting. "MY DADDY'S ALIVE!" He glared at me again, dropping me.

* * *

"Shut. Up."

"No. And as my father's daughter, I order you to have sex with me in the future."

"No. And shut up."

"I don't wanna. You gonna make me?"

"Now, if he did that, I'd have to kill him." I turned around (on my ass, 'cause I was still on the floor) and said, "Daddy!" before glomping him.

"Hello. Ulquiorra, how did you anger my daughter?"

"He won't be my lover!"

* * *

Aizen-daddy looked down at me in mild curiosity. "You want him to date you?"

"Yes. … And other things…" I mumbled the last part.

"Ulquiorra, I order you to date my daughter and make her happy."

"Yes, Aizen-sama…"

"Ass-kisser." I hugged him anyway. "I love you, Sex-God!"

"What?"

"Nothing."

* * *

Haruka: Yup i've done it again

Korine: Yes. And finally you've met up with your 'sex-god'

Haruka: Shut it , asshole

Korine: I suppose Until next time, when i'll show up again ~evil laugh~

Haruka: I never invited you!

Korine: I'm never invited... i just do as i please

Haruka: Aw, fuck man


End file.
